Broken
by L8nightwriter
Summary: Just read it...let me know if you have a better title suggestion. I'll probably change this summary later, but for now I'm going to rate this story T for language and warn that there is some slash, not main character.


**A/N:** Ok, so this is the latest idea that came falling out of my head at three in the morning! I don't really know where exactly this is going, but I thought I'd post it up and get some feedback. So please comment and let me know.

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own any of this, except for my OCs, cause if I did you'd be watchin' this all go down on a tv screen, not here! (I'd also be filthy stinkin' ritch!) Don't hurt me, just doin' what the site title states, bein' a fan and writin' fiction!

* * *

  
_

Smack, plop…thud! The sounds rang out through the clinic as the two young ladies collided and the things in their hands fell to the floor.

"Crap, ow!" said the slightly shorter one, picking up her iPod off the floor.

"Damn!" said the other, reaching for her files.

As they picked up their respective things off the floor they rubbed their heads. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" said the taller one, looking at the slightly smaller young woman.

She was wearing black, red, and gray checkered flats, overalls, and a white tank top. She was about 5'7" and probably weighed about 125lbs or so; slender, but not skinny and nicely proportioned. Her espresso colored hair was up in a clip but large, softly curling pieces were falling out around her face. If she let it down it would probably fall past her shoulders a ways.

Her skin was porcelain white and looked extremely smooth, except for the light spackling of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheek bones. Her cheeks had a soft pink hue that was deepening and lips were a deep red, even though it didn't look like she had much makeup on. Her lashes were long and dark black and they surrounded her very bright, but smoky, grey-blue eyes.

"It's alright, I obviously didn't see you either…hence the crash! I'm Lena Cuddy." she said, holding out her hand and looking over the slightly taller woman.

She was wearing small heeled black sandals, dark and tight jeans, and a light purple halter top. Without her heels, she was probably about 5'8" and looked like she weighed about 130lbs. She was also slender, but she had a bit larger chest than Lena. Her fawn colored hair was straight and in one of those kind of messy styles with her bangs hanging just out of her eyes. It hung just below her jaw, framing her heart shaped face.

She was tan, not like one of those leathery tans from way too much time in a tanning bed. More the kind of tan you would get from spending a fair amount of time in the sun. She was wearing a medium amount of makeup that made her lips slightly reddish-orange, and her cheeks a bronze colored pink. Her lashes were lined with a dark purple liner and were a medium brown. They encircled her intensely green eyes that almost sparkled at her.

"Right, any way, it's nice to meet you Lena, even if the circumstances could have been better. I'm Erin Hyde." she said.

"So, do you work here?" asked Lena, noticing the files as she helped pick them up.

"No, just visiting." said Erin.

She tried to pick up a few papers that were off to the side, but they wouldn't budge. That's when she looked over and saw the cane squarely placed in the center of the paper.

Erin looked up to see House standing over the two of them. He lifted his cane and she picked up the stray papers.

"Gee, thanks." said Erin, looking up at him.

"Just making sure they didn't get away, pesky little things." said House.

As Lena was handing her the last of the papers they heard a loud and perturbed, "House!"

House just sighed and said, "House isn't in right now. Leave a message and one of his lackeys will get back to you."

"House, in my office now!" said Cuddy.

Erin saw the cringe on Lena's face when she heard the first, "House!".

"Can't, I'm busy with Dr. Hyde and her hot assistant." said House, motioning with his cane to the two ladies.

"Let me guess, her assistant is Ms. Jeckle? I think you got it a little turned around." said Cuddy.

"Sorry, had a little mishap, I'm Dr. Hyde." she said, standing up and smiling politely at Cuddy.

Lena stayed crouched down on the floor with her eyes closed tightly. House just stared down at her quizzically.

"I think you got all the papers, so unless you're planning on scrubbing the floor you might want to stand up before someone falls over you." he said.

Lena let out the breath that she had been holding and hauled herself up from behind the desk, trying to smile.

"Lena!?" asked Cuddy.

"Hey, um…surprise!" said Lena.

"You know each other?" asked House, intrigued.

"Lena Cuddy, nice to finally meet you Dr. House." she said, giving a little wave.

"Hmmm, another Cuddy? You obviously got the delectably yummy gene, did you get the annoying and bitchy genes too?" asked House.

"House! Ok, everyone in my office now!" Cuddy almost yelled as she noticed the small crowd starting to form to be onlookers.

"Looks like the gene is rearing it's smoldering hot head now!" said House, leading the way around the desk to Cuddy's office.

The two girls just smiled at this as Cuddy grumbled quietly to herself and opened her office doors.

"If you two could just wait out here for a moment while I talk to Dr. House." said Cuddy, trying to be more polite now that she knew there was a 'guest' in the hospital.

"Of course." said Erin, stopping with Lena in the small entry room of the office.

* * *

House followed Cuddy into her office and nearly ran into the back of her when she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him. Her eyes were blazing with anger and annoyance as she looked at him and tried to find her words.

"Sup?" asked House, nonchalantly.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Cuddy, throwing her hands up.

"Not much, but if you want to close the blinds and lock the door I'm sure we could do something about that." said House seriously.

"House! You've been having MRIs, PET scans, blood tests, and who knows what else run under a false patient name! Now I find out that you've brought a doctor in from who knows where! Who are you doing all of this for, or are you just trying to piss me off and lose money for the hospital?" asked Cuddy, hardly pausing for breath.

"So, your sister huh? She's hot, makes me wonder about mama Cuddy." said House, trying to change the subject.

"House, shut up and tell me what's going on." said Cuddy.

"It might be a little hard to tell you what's going on if I can't talk." said House.

"House, for god's sake!" said Cuddy.

"Fine. So I was driving home a few nights ago and I hit a stray cat. Me being such the big heart I am, and being so darn poor, I brought the poor little thing here and tried to fix it up. Unfortunately, I'm not a vet…little Fluffy's currently in the number twelve ice box." said House, feigning sorrow.

"Nice story, now what's really going on?" asked Cuddy, crossing her arms.

House backed away a bit from Cuddy. He rubbed his hand over his stubble a few times and grunted.

"Ok, the tests were mine." said House.

* * *

**Departing Note:** Ok, so this is the first chapter. I don't know when I'm gonna update, cause I'm also working on two other stories that I really should update first. Let me hear your thoughts on this and I'll try to not wait too long before posting again.


End file.
